


After Meeting You

by tsunamikana



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Bittersweet, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Psychological Horror, Romance, Self-Hatred, Vincent (Rebornica) is Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunamikana/pseuds/tsunamikana
Summary: This work is incomplete and will no longer be updated! I'm sorry:(TW: mental illness, mention of self harm, and general violence! Be careful!You need a change of pace from your miserable life. What better way to go about it than get a new job? However, your new job comes with a couple of dangers, and it's not just robots.
Relationships: Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Vincent/Reader, William Afton | Dave Miller/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63





	1. It's Something

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written so sorry if it's very cringe. Feel free to leave comments on where you want this to go and suggestions on how I can improve. The plot and message I planned may change over the course of the story.

June 10, 2013

My back hurts. I think it’s been like a week since school has been out and I’m already bored as shit. I think spending everyday alone in my apartment just eating shit food and doing nothing is bad for me. Maybe I should get a job.

You lay in bed longing to feel accomplished but it’s hard to drag your mind out of the concrete rut you’ve placed yourself in. It’s not like you felt like this all the time, but some moments just get **_so low_**. An eerily forced grin spreads across your face, stretching the skin that hasn’t been moved in weeks.

You wrap your arms around yourself in search for some sort of ease, but your nails instinctively grab at your naked arms, scraping the thin skin off in a fantasy induced frenzy. It takes everything you have to pull your shaking hands away and not lick the blood off from under your nails. The summer sun radiates heat through the cracks in your window curtain. _‘I really need something’_

You drop the blue ball point pen on your nightstand and close the tattered notebook before plopping it on the floor beside your bed _. ‘This is shit’_ you thought to yourself before drifting back into a numb slumber, hoping to feel energize when you wake.

The hazy dreams of drowning in sand fade from your memory as you come to consciousness _. ‘I’m hungry’_ you thought. For once, you could think normally without images of morbid fantasies plaguing your mind. Now it was filled with images of creamy alfredo pasta, breadsticks, and a tall glass of iced tea. You walk lazily to the wooden cabinet and pick up a cheap can of soup despairingly.

“I should really get a job.” It seems you’ve resorted to talking to yourself in your empty apartment just to fill the silence. Despite your hunger, you slam down the can with a tinge of spite _. ‘Fuck canned soup_.’

The breathy wheeze of your laptop as you power it on vibrates against your palms. Job listings should be easy to find online. You scroll through the searches looking for something that wouldn’t require too much experience. Multiple contenders catch your interest: _“Help wanted at Willan’s Grocer”, “Nightshift guard at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza-HELP WANTED WELL PAYED”, “Join the Redrock Diner crew”_. The pay really doesn’t matter, does it? Sighing, your contemplation brought you to your ultimately fatal decision. ‘A nightshift should be easy. Besides, they seem desperate for someone, even someone like me.’

The digital clock on your bedside read 5:21 pm. That should be enough time to drive to the sad little pizzeria and ask about the job. ‘Just a little longer, y/n’

You pull into the bumpy parking lot of the family restaurant. A tacky neon sign tops the entrance of the eerie den of anthropomorphic robots. You remember coming here as a kid. You miss those times, when the light in your eyes and heart let you believe you could celebrate forever. It was a time before self-doubt, guilt, bad decisions, and reality; what a good time it was.

The sad reminiscence tinted with envy for your former self is quickly pushed out of your mind as you reach the glass door.

“Hi there! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear’s. Due to recent unfortunate events, it is company policy that we do not allow single party customers above the age of 21 in without a child present. We’re sorry for the inconvenience!” A woman in a white and purple uniform stood at a hostess desk wearing a plastic smile.

“Uh… I’m not here for myself. I saw on your job listings that you were looking for a nightshift guard.”

“Oh...” The woman cocked her head back.

“Please give me one moment” she said before jogging to the back of the pizzeria towards what seemed like an office. After enduring a few awkward minutes, she came jogging back to the desk.

“The shift starts at 12 and ends at 6. Can you start tonight?” she said not bothering to put on another smile.

“I’m hired?” The question was met with no answer and still no smile. Amid your confusion, you took that as a yes and shifted your feet uncomfortably under your stance.

“Um, the sooner the better I guess…” you said as your eyes trailed into the distance.

“Great! I recommend you go home and get some rest before the shift. Another nightguard will be there to get you situated, so just be ready.”

Before you could question further, the woman ran her fingers through her hair stressfully and walked back to the office. You waited a little bit to see if she’d return but she did not. _‘Huh.’_

Back in your rugged car, you drove home daydreaming of rage, pain... and pasta _. ‘Strange night… but I’ll be done soon. God I’m exhausted.’_ Solace was taken in the fact that a fleeting rest was just around the corner _._

_‘And just around that corner is emptiness again… shut up y/n. I have a job now. This time will be different.’_


	2. First Night of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to your new job! Fazbear's Entertainment is not held liable for deaths, trauma, and/or heartache.

The family friendly pizzeria looks very different in the navy tint of midnight. The moon shone a dusty light on the peaks of the bumpy black cement. Walking inside, shadows of balloons and chairs stained the shaggy carpet with a sinister air, creating a wildly different atmosphere than what was seen mere hours ago. What was more unsettling than the darkness, was the stark silence. In contrast to the obnoxious bustling of birthday boys and girls, the vacant silence was enough to convince you that you’d gone deaf if it weren’t for the rapid thumping of your heartbeat.

“Hey, doll. You the new one?”

A deep voice called from the shadows to the left of you, causing you to tense up slightly. You treaded towards the voice while calling out a quick “Uh, hi?”

Stepping closer, your eyes adjusted to the darkness allowing you to make out the face and figure of a tall man. Your eyes were drawn magnetically to his crooked smile which sent shivers down your spine.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes. Come with me, doll. We don’t have a lot of time” the man said whilst placing a firm warm hand on your back, guiding you expertly through the ghostly facility. _‘Doll? Who is this guy?’_

As the two of you stride through the dim building, you could see shadows that would make you think you were being tricked by the uncanny dark. Before long, you walk into a checker floored office, seemingly the only room in the building that is slightly lit. _‘Quite the job orientation’_

Finally gaining clearer vision from the small lamp light, you saw a tall, thin man with messy purple hair tied back in a ponytail. A similarly dark purple stubble dotted around his shit eating grin. His uniform matched his hair as he wore a deep purple shirt and slacks with a loose black tie.

“Wish they coulda told me my partner would be a cute girl” he said chuckling in a way that cut your temper an inch shorter.

“My names Vincent. I’ve been working here for a while, so you have nothing to worry about, girly.”

His grey, smiling eyes stared pervasively into your soul as he took three step closer. _‘Is he a fuckboy or something’_

“Nice to meet you, Vincent. I’m y/n… Just to let you know, I know how to defend myself so don’t think about taking advantage of me.”

As if his smile couldn’t get any creepier, Vincent’s tight, grinning eyes turned to those of maddening amusement as he let out a breathy chuckle. It was enough to make you instinctively take a step back.

“I’m glad you hear you say so, but I’m not the one you should be worrying about, doll. Well, I suppose you’ll get the run down when you hear Scott’s message. Lemme get that for you now.” he said before glancing at his watch. A bell rang signifying the strike of twelve and Vincent took a seat at the desk littered with newspapers. He crossed one leg over the other in the swivel chair and eyed you teasingly.

“Ah, the fun! Hey, the uniform’s in the little supply locker. Feel free to get changed, promise I won’t peek ha ha!”

_‘Fucking creep’_

As if he could hear your thoughts, he interrupted that internal retort by playing a prerecorded message.

“- "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night…”

A stuttering male voice played through the phone messages. You listen for a while to get acquainted a bit notice the man’s voice tense up as the call progressed.

“…So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night...”

_‘What the fuck does that mean’_

“…Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.”

You look to Vincent for any sign of this being a company tradition of pranking the newbie. For once, you were disappointed by the lack of a grin. Instead, he was engrossed in the monitor watching the wretched robotic creations.

“Take seat, doll, or it’s gonna be a long night.”

~~~

The night starts out tame but before you’re prepared, the purple bunny animatronic, Bonnie, appears at the door as you tap shortly on the flickering fluorescent light. You were given the job of pressing the left door and light buttons only when Vincent demanded, so with an echoing clang, the door came down and you did as you were told. These commands came so naturally to him as he’d only need a split-second glance at the camera to know the next step of action.

“Open.”

You opened the left door.

The night carries on tensely and slowly until 5am.

“Check for Bonnie.”

Tapping the spastic light on and off, you’re met yet again with the hollow gaze of the animatronic towering mere feet away. It takes a few seconds for you to tear your entrance gaze away and tap on the door button but panic spreads as you hear a sorry click.

“Click. Click, click, click.”

“Uhh… Vincent.” Your voice trembles and out of the corner of your eye you see his head whipping from the screen with alarm.

“Shit. Shit, Foxy’s out close the fucking door!”

You back away from the door before hitting against Vincent’s chest. He feels you shaking.

Vincent grabs a bat from the same locker which still held your uniform. His shoulders heave up and down as his cool façade fades, leaving you even more terrified. A sudden pitter patter of metal feet on concrete can be heard echoing through the left hall before he lifts his bat with little hope.

A grinding shriek accompanied with rows of white teeth jump out of the darkness. In the same moment, his bat comes smashing down on the mechanical monster and the collision of metals send you into a paralyzed fright.

_‘This is it._ ’ Your vision blurs but you can still barely see the shapes of the checkered floor and splatters of red in your peripheral vision. _‘I... I’m going to die. It’s my fault. Just kill me already._ ’ All you can feel is the burning in your face and aching on your scalp as you incessantly pull at the roots of your hair.

A guttural yell shakes your core before a bell sounds, concluding the swirling madness of sounds. 6 AM.

*Huff* “That was a bit too close, doll…”


	3. To be Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of self harm, mental illness, and dark topics.

“Hey… y/n” Vincent called to you. You were sitting on your knees next to the desk with your head clenched in your hands. You rocked back in forth whispering incomprehensible words under your breath.

Vincent crouched down next to you and put a hand on your shoulder. It was warm and grounded you enough for you to release the grip on your head. You stayed looking down at the floor with shameful wet eyes as you saw drops of blood falling from next to you. ‘He’s hurt. That should’ve been you.’ Vincent sighed deeply unsure of how to handle you.

“You hungry?” he asked.

Silence hung in the musty office before Vincent stood up and reached a hand down to you.

“C’mon kid, we’re getting breakfast.”

~~~

Vincent buttered his toast, filling the silence with a scraping knife. The two of you sat on opposite sides at a breakfast diner booth, toast on Vincent’s plate and nothing on yours.

“I’m not hungry.” You say blankly.

“Probably should’ve told me when I asked.”

You threw a glare at Vincent, but he wasn’t looking.

“Sorry about your shoulder.”

“It’s no problem, doll. Injuries like this happen all the time on the job.”

Your eyes narrow and you turn your head to look through the foggy diner window.

“Don’t call me doll.”

He simply responded by taking a crisp bite out of his buttered toast. You suppose that’s the end of that short conversation.

Your irritation was slowly eased by the gleaming morning sun. Drops of dew sparkled in the rising sunlight and left you feeling refreshed after the hellish experience you just had. It’s been a while since you’ve gone outside of your apartment. It’s been a while since you’ve felt as alive as you did right now. Sure, you were almost killed and now you are having a ‘non-breakfast date’ with the irritating man who admittedly saved your pathetic ass.

Your eyes trail further towards the glowing horizon. The last time you felt like this, there was blood. A deep red was streaming down your cold wrist. It didn’t sting; if anything, your chest and eyes ached more than any external gash you’d inflicted. It was a good ache. The adrenaline and fear sent rushing waves up to your head and for once you felt the breath in your lungs. The memory doesn’t faze you anymore. Instead, it is met with numb recollection and a sense of longing to feel like that again. ‘It’s been a while.’

“You see something, doll?”

Vincent snapped your attention back to the current moment. A shallow sigh escaped your lips.

“I… I think I’m done with this job.”

He laughed.

“On the first night… I had faith in you, doll. You signed a contract, didn’t you? Can’t quit for another four nights anyway.”

“I don’t care. I’m not coming back.”

Vincent’s smirk dropped to a stony stare. He licked his lips and got up from his booth seat. He took one more gaze at your dreary face.

“You’re cute, y/n. See you around.”

Without waiting or looking back, he left for the door. Or course, he’s the type of guy to leave without tipping. You slumped back in the cushy seat, closing your eyes with a clench.

‘No goodbye?’

You didn’t want to admit the disappointment you felt.

~~~

June 11, 2013

I just woke up from an afterwork nap and my eyes are still so tired. Last night was interesting to say the least. I showed up to my new nightshift job and almost died. I had a panic attack too so that’s cool. It’s a good thing I had Vincent there or I would’ve been dead. Does it even matter, though?

It doesn’t matter, I quit. But I’d be lying if I said I wouldn’t miss that smug prick just a little. Even bad things are interesting. I guess.

~~~

(From Vincent’s POV)

The pizzeria remained silent as it usually did during peaceful moments before the hellish clock struck 12. Vincent sat slumped in his chair, waiting for his cue. Amidst the boring emptiness, your gloomy face comes to his mind.

_‘Poor girl. Left on the first night.’_ He exhaled a disappointed chuckle _. ‘They always do.’_

A faint patter on the cold cement hallway floor snapped him back to alarm. Vincent spun his chair and froze facing the left door. It was 11:57 PM, therefore none of the animatronics should be active yet.

“Hello.” His voice sounded unusually stern and demanding, booming through the echoing halls.

“Chill” a familiar voice said. _‘Y/n.’_

A toothy grin spread across his face. How strange, he was happy to see you. Company was always nice, no matter who’s, he supposed.

“Welcome back, doll.”


	4. A New Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n starts to develop feelings... enjoy:)

The eerie midnight alarm rung, and Vincent grabbed your wrist rather forcefully and pulled you into the dim, familiar office. Your eyes met each other as his hand hovered around your wrist before he whipped his head away.

“Didn’t I tell you not to call me that?”

“You missed me, didn’t you?” He chuckled.

A bubble of annoyance and embarrassment rose to your chest. _‘Why did I come back?’_

“This job is the only interesting thing happening in my life.”

“So being interesting is more important than being alive, huh. That’s kind of depressing.” He said flicking through the fuzzy cams.

Silence hung long enough for Vincent to turn his head back.

“Yep.”

He didn’t teasingly laugh or even chuckle. Vincent’s head just turned back to the screen.

“Fair enough.”

The rest of the night carried on uneventfully. You kept your attention keen on the doors to not repeat the terrifying events of the previous night. No jammed doors, no bleeding shoulders. When the 6pm alarm rang gloriously through the facility a sighing grin came to not only Vincent’s face but yours. You looked at each other relieved like triumphant comrades.

He got up from his office chair stretching and running his finger through his vivid violet hair. Your heart skipped a beat _. ‘Why?’_

“Good work, y/n” he uttered with that raspy, warm voice of his.

You blinked with a tinge of flattered surprise.

“Yeah… See you tomorrow, Vincent.” You mustered up a weak smile and took your workbag.

“Uh, y/n!”

Your head whips back to Vincent leaning casually against the desk.

“You’re… comin back right? For a while? You might wanna take that.” He pointed to the folded uniform still sitting in the dusty little supply locker.

“Yeah… thanks. See you tomorrow.”

That awkward yet relatively friendly exchange had you questioning your relationship with Vincent up till now. Was Vincent acting pleasantly today? Was the shift easier because you knew what to expect? Are you really coming back tomorrow too? You turn the key to your car, mind swirling with daydreams and nightmares. Soft rock music vibrates through the small car and the hazy glow of dawn sent you drifting even deeper into your thoughts.

‘ _Nightshift at Freddy’s Pizza isn’t so bad, I guess. I get paid and have something to fill the time. Vincent isn’t so bad. He’s kinda cute… in a creepy way.’_

His grinning face appears in your face and you push the thought out.

‘ _Am I…. No.’_

Your life had been miserably uneventful for the majority of your years. Did you finally find something worth coming waking up every morning (or, in this case, night) for? Was it this awfully thrilling job or Vincent?

_‘He’s nice to me. It feels okay to not be alone.’_

You pull into parking lot of your old apartment and you’re snapped out of your sentimentality by the sudden sleepiness washing over you. _‘One moment at a time, y/n._ ’ Your bed is calling you.

~~~

Dream journal #17:

I was walking across the huge highway in front of Fazbear’s Pizza. It was nighttime but the streetlights were blindingly bright for some reason. It was also really cold, like ‘see your breath in the air’ cold. As I walk across slowly, cars would speed past me nearly hitting me but not quite. I think I wanted to be hit. I just kept walking until I reached the restaurant. Then suddenly, I was in the office with Vincent. Bonnie was there with us, all creepy looking, but he wasn’t moving at all. Me and Vincent were both holding metal bats and we just started smashing them against his metal body. The whole time, I just laughed and cried. I felt furious and happy at the same time. We continued like that until Bonnie was nothing more than a pile of bolts and gears. It’s strange. I wasn’t scared, in fact, it was really fun. It was fun to take out all my unrestraint rage on that fucking robot. And Vincent made me feel safe.

I think I really like him.

June 12

Woke up from that weird dream at around 7 pm and I’m REALLY hungry. This nightshift is fucking up my sleep schedule pretty badly. Also, I’m basically eating one meal a day. I should get my paycheck at the end of the week so maybe I can finally eat some real food. I wonder how Vincent deals with this job for so long.

I just remembered there’s an employee discount for workers at that robotic hellhole. Maybe I should grab a quick bite there before my shift. How long am I really gonna keep this up?

~~~

An empty stomach and an emptier wallet were all you needed to motivate you to return to the haunted pizzeria hours before your shift would start. You lock your car and walk towards the lit and lively family restaurant. The sun was en route to set, casting a golden glow upon the world. You never would’ve been able to experience this heavenly view if you had decided to just stay home and starve.

_‘This is nothing like my dream… why would it be?’_

Then as if all the pleasant puzzle pieces fell into place, you see Vincent leaning by the door. His tall, slim figure bathed in the warm sunset blessed your eyes and heart. He also seemed to be holding slice of cheese pizza on a paper plate.

“Hey… the shift doesn’t start for another 3 hours. What are you doing here?” you asked.

He gave you small shrug.

“I usually kill time at Freddy’s Fuckeria before my shift… free meals for employees and you get payed overtime for just screwing around.”

_‘Makes sense.’_

“Oh… well why are you eating out here?” You tried not to sound judgmental.

He gestured towards the bustling activity through the smudged glass doors.

“Kids. Hate ‘em”

You chuckled and he pierced your heart with an unusually warm smile.

“Hey, I’m gonna head in and get some food.”

Vincent casually nodded and you walked in without another word. The main room was filled with arcade games and a few tables of children scarfing pizza, accompanied by visibly tired parents. Although the restaurant was livelier on the inside, it felt much lonelier. You took a paper plate of sliced pizza and rushed out unnoticed. Vincent was waiting outside, now sitting on the elevated curb in the burning orange sunset. Eyes unmoving, you take a seat on the concrete curb beside him with a plate of pizza on your lap.

You both took quiet bites of the cheap pizza while taking in the fleeting view. It only took a few minutes before you couldn’t help but turn your head back to Vincent. He seemed to notice but didn’t look back.

“So, you do this every weekday?”

“Talkative today, are we?” Vincent teased.

“I’m not gonna sit here with you for three hours in silence.”

“Yes, I do this pretty much every workday.”

“Then… what do you do in your free time?”

He leaned back against his hands, pushing his palms into the concrete.

“Maybe I’ll show you someday.”

_‘Is he suggesting a date or something?’_

“Why show me when you can tell me?”

“You won’t believe me… besides, it takes a special kind of person to understand what I do.” This only strengthened your desire to know more, and judging by the devilish smile he wore, Vincent knew he was piquing your interest.

 _‘I’ll be that person, Vincent. Let me be that person’_ , your mind echoed.

“You can’t be any more pathetic than me”, you said shrugging.

“I never said I was pathetic. Far from it.” You both chuckled.

After finishing your pizza, you joined Vincent by leaning back on your palms and staring up at the coral colored clouds.

“I’m just saying… I’m the last person to judge. At least you HAVE hobbies.”

He didn’t respond, so you two sat there for the rest of the evening watching the warm summer light die down to a cool glow. Families walked out with goody bags and tacky knickknacks before the final lights in the establishment turned off and all illumination that was left shined from the streetlights. Those cold, streetlights taunted you as your eyes trailed down to the road under it. Cars sped past with a wiring wind, bring you back to that haunting dream.

“Y/n. Thought you wanted to get paid.”

You snapped out of your numb trance. Vincent called to you from the glass entrance, holding the door open. You got up and walk into the familiar darkness with him for another night.


	5. Another Day, Another Dollar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Vincent cares a little more than you thought.

Another near traumatic night awaited you and Vincent as the clock struck twelve. Many thoughts plagued your mind as you sat on the creaking office chair beside him. The fans whirring blades distracted you two from the silent tension growing.

Tonight would be the third night, a significantly different experience than the last two nights. As the illusive ‘Scott, phone guy’ explain in the last call, the animatronics tended to become more active as the week progressed. In other words, the worst was yet to come.

The whirring silence grew to be comforting as you both fell into a functional rhythm. Vincent flicked the cameras on and off and you checked the doors that you’d become disturbingly accustomed to. It was only until 3 AM that this twisted harmony would be shattered by a mechanical laugh which shook you to the core.

“Ah, Freddy’s active tonight. He can be a sneaky bastard so keep a particularly close eye... or ear.”

“Ear?”

“He laughs every time he moves from room to room. You’ll know it when you hear it.”

_‘There’s creepy sound cues now… great.’_

A part of you wondered how you got yourself into this situation. If you were to tell someone that you’re working at a family restaurant haunted by monstrous animatronics by night, what would they say? Why did you stay? Why did you come back twice? Don’t you have anything better to do with your life than end it? As you argued incessantly with the hypothetical friend in your head, Bonnie’s horrid eyes met yours, dragging you back to the reality you so desperately wished to ignore. You shut the door in his daunting face before returning to your contemplative seclusion.

 _‘What’s the deal with these awful things?’_ Your self-pity shifted to confusion. _‘Who the fuck decided “free roam mode” would be a good idea? How are these wretched things allowed around children?’_

Perhaps Vincent had answers, being such a veteran at the company.

“Vincent?”

His tired face was lit up by the grey light of flashing cameras.

“Hm?”

“Do you know why these robots are even designed to walk around at night?” A slight smirk crept to his face and he peeked at you from the corners of his eyes.

“I don’t think you’re ready for the answer just yet.”

You leaned back in your chair.

“Well is there anything I’m ready to know?”

Vincent pointed to the door signaling your cue to check the lights. Despite this obviously being an attempt to dodge your inquisitive pursuit, you complied for the sake of survival.

“How do they know these fuckers are safe around children?” Your voice had a slight edge towards his evasiveness.

“I’ll tell you what, tell me a little bit about yourself and maybe I’ll tell you a little about me.”

“Like, 21 questions?”

Vincent scratched the loose purple hair at the nape of his neck.

“Sure...”

You smiled at the small victory. _‘Make this count, y/n’_

“Um… What did you do before this?”

Vincent flicked the cameras on and off a few times. You could tell he was just buying time to think of a response.

“I was a technician. I had a real knack but eventually things went... awry. How about you, little lady?”, he asked before you could question further.

“I’m just a broke college student. Hence, why I’m here.”

This piqued his interest… or possibly his concern. You weren’t sure which one.

“How old are you?”

“22.” You don’t know what came over you when you said that, but a rush of anxiety flooded your veins as you came to the realization that you had just lied. It was only by a few years but that did not discount that fact that you attempted to come off as more mature than you are. Your mind barked at yourself for blurting such a dumb fib.

Vincent exhaled a chuckle before uttering a flat “34.”

The pit in your chest twisted tighter. You certainly didn’t expect him to be young, but his age flustered you, nonetheless.

You weren’t sure how much time had passed, but for the nth time that night, a jovial laughter echoes through the not-so-empty halls, this time alarmingly close. You waited for Vincent’s signal, but over his shoulder you saw those cameras as clearly as he did. Freddy was nowhere to be seen. The sweat that rose to the back of your neck quickly and aggressively as the dark reality dawned on you. Before you could drop to the ground in another tragedy induced panic, Vincent’s firm grip yanked the nerve out of you.

Rapid, cold footsteps and labored breathing swirled around you as tried to pull yourself from the dark headspace you’d receded to. How could you have let this happen?

**_‘Stupid fuck. Stupid fuck.’_ **

If it weren’t for your colleague hastefully dragging you through the indiscernible hallways, yanking this way, pulling you that way, you’d still be standing in the office with your limbs rightfully mangled.

_‘Hallway… Running…Where are we going?’_

It had only been a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity before Vincent stopped at a closet room and released his tight grip. He whipped out a ring of keys and unlocked the knob with calm swiftness.

At this point, you clenched your eyes shut, allowing what misfortune the universe decided to inflict upon you to unfold. Launched by a sharp shove, your back hit the cold floor and the impact sending a shock through your body. Then a loud slam of the door brought all the physical chaos to a close. This didn’t stop the whirlwind of anxiety and aggression inside you, however. Your breath was quick and unsteady and despite how clear the burning in your lungs was, you couldn’t hear anything but the soles of Vincent’s shoes lightly making their way over.

“Oh uh... didn’t mean to push you that hard.” Vincent’s whisper was deep and short on breath too.

He put a warm hand on your shoulder, and you swore you felt this sensation before. As the winds of terror blew your frail body away, Vincent reach out for you. That touch was like a pull down to earth, something you never had from anyone else before, something you could get use to receiving. As you looked up at him with glazed eyes, you saw the purple glow bleeding around the corners of his shadowed figure. After your vision adjusted to the dim room, his bright, wide eyes made their way to the center of your attention and you fell deep. Those whirling winds of anxiety calmed to a buzzing breeze and you could hear your own breathing again.

After a minute, Vincent’s warm touch was lifted, and eye contact broke as he raised his hand to rub his mouth in hesitation.

“Listen, I usually don’t do this on night 3.” His voice kept to a deep whisper.

“This is the storage closet furthest from the entrance and it’s the only one that locks from the inside… kind of a last resort. They shouldn’t detect us if we stay quiet and still.”

_‘A last resort.’_

Before Vincent could take his attention away from you, you reached up to his arm and rested your hands around it. He felt you shake as he was crouched over you in the darkness.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, it’s all my fault.” Your voice shakes as you tried your best to convey your shame.

Vincent responded with a confused expression and pulled his arm out of your grasp, which hurt you like a thorn in your chest. He slowly and quietly stepped closer and sat down beside you. His arm extended around you and rested on your shoulders. By now the pitch-black room had adjusted to dim yet discernible forms. In your field of vision, a few brooms, a trashcan, and a metal crate sat mundanely in the corner of the small room. The floor was a faded checkered pattern as was the rest of the restaurant tiling. You saw Vincent’s long, slender legs stand out against it in his black slacks. They crossed and his left knee was nudged against yours as you both sat still, waiting for dawn. How long has it been since you’ve been so close to another person? Shifting into a more stable sitting position, you leaned your head slightly against Vincent’s shoulder and you could hear the pattern of his breathing.

As the hours passed, you waited in that storage closet with him, not saying another word. Occasionally, mechanical footsteps would cause you to straighten your back and tensed your muscles, but Vincent would just wrap his free hand over your arm and that fire of anxiety would extinguish to an ember. Those horrid metal steps walked slowly and regularly, but never stopped by the door for more than 3 seconds before moving along. At last, the 6 AM bell rang a melody of mercy.

A huge sigh escaped both of you. Your eyes, wide and bright, locked intently with Vincent’s as if to give him a silent thank you. He held his stare for no more than a second before looking away as he got up to stretch.

“Another day, another dollar. I’m gettin the fuck outta here.” He chuckled and walked for the door.

Despite the receding monsters, despite the promise of sunrise, and despite the comforting arm of a colleague, that suffocating fire in your heart rose again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might've noticed 21 questions weren't asked. That may or may not come into play later on. What questions would you ask Vincent if you were y/n?


End file.
